Petit à petit, pièce après pîèce
by barjy02
Summary: Dean, petit à petit, reconstitue le puzzle qu'est devenue sa mémoire. De la première pièce, Sam, à nouveau à ses côtés, à la dernière, Castiel qu'il refuse de poser. Petit OS Ovni se situant quelques parts dans la saison 10...Post DeanDemon...


**Y a parfois des histoires qui vous tombent dessus sans prévenir comme ce fut le cas pour cet OS, ovni intemporel mais qui pourtant se situant quelques parts dans la saison 10 (ce qui ne m'enchante pas du tout vu je me refusais d'écrire sur celle-ci mais on ne contrôle pas toujours sa plume...LOL).**

**Je ne vais pas me faire des amis mais contrairement à beaucoup, je n'aime pas ce Dean version démon badass forçant la mesure, qui fait déjà baver devant les écrans et sur les claviers. Je ne le trouve pas sexy, je le trouve juste pathétique et limite odieux. C'est un avis tout personnel, j'insiste.**

**.**

**Ici c'est un point de vue post DeanDemon...Je n'en dis pas plus...J'espère juste que vous aimerez découvrir cet étrange OS comme j'ai aimé l'écrire.**

**.**

**« ****Petit à petit, pièce après pièce ****»**

**.**

Appuyé les deux mains sur l'évier, il s'observa dans le miroir.

« Je suis Dean Winchester ».

Il se le répétait depuis des heures, depuis des jours, depuis toujours lui semblait-il.

Il laissait les souvenirs revenir à leur rythme et quand l'un d'entre eux resurgissait trop violemment il se tournait vers Sam. Ce frère qu'il avait retrouvé un peu par hasard comme si tout était écrit. Immuable destinée.

.

Il s'était réveillé, là, au beau milieu d'une route nationale sans comprendre ce qu'il y faisait, ni pourquoi, ni comment.

Il savait qui il était, ce qu'il était mais tout était confus...Il percevait des visages, des noms, des sensations mais il n'arrivait pas à rassembler les pièces du puzzle.

.

Il avait trouvé refuge dans une cabane de vacancier dont il avait forcé la serrure et avait cherché à savoir qui il était tout en le sachant. Etrange sensation.

Il le fit petit à petit sans chercher à trop creuser de peur que tout ne lui revienne trop violemment parce qu'il savait dans ses tripes et instinctivement surtout qu'il avait dû merder quelque part pour en être arrivé là.

Ne plus savoir si il avait de la famille tout en étant sûr d'en avoir une, ne plus savoir pourquoi il avait mal à l'âme en sachant qu'il avait dû la damner.

.

Son premier vrai choc fut quand il se déshabilla pour prendre une douche. Une marque sur sa poitrine, un pentacle, il savait à quoi cela servait, ça le soulagea un peu mais sans plus...Au moins n'avait-il pas été possédé...Et puis cette autre marque sur son avant-bras, elle lui faisait peur mais une peur contrôlée comme si elle avait dû avoir de l'importance mais n'en avait plus, une marque morte, juste une trace sans vie.

Puis une autre sur son biceps qui l'intrigua. Il ne la voyait pas, il la ressentait, il n'y avait même pas fait attention, il la sentit quand il se savonna, comme une petite protubérance insignifiante.

Cinq petites insignifiances...sans importance...

Il était sorti de la douche, serviette autour de la taille et chercha de quoi boire. Il aimait la bière et l'alcool, il le savait, il savait ce genre de chose comme le fait qu'il raffolait des tartes aux pommes et d'hamburgers saignants. Sa mémoire n'était pas défaillante, c'était juste un énorme sac de nœud dont il n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer et qu'il ne cherchait sciemment pas vraiment à dénouer, il avait trop peur ce que tout cela pourrait lui révéler sur lui et dont il savait déjà qu'il ne serait pas fier. La vision de ses mains ensanglantées tenant la lame hantant ses nuits comme celui de son visage sans âme.

.

Il s'endormit à moitié nu sur le divan et dans son rêve un prénom surgit...Sam...Sammy et un rire qu'il ne connaissait pas...Il se réveilla en sursaut et sans savoir pourquoi fouilla les poches de sa veste.

Son téléphone...Plus de batterie...Il fulmina, depuis son arrivée inopinée sur cette route, il n'avait pas pensé à l'allumer, il n'avait plus pensé qu'il l'avait sur lui d'ailleurs.

« Je deviens fou...Je suis déjà fou » tout en sachant très bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

Juste cette envie de l'être pour ne pas récupérer ce passé que soudain il aurait aimé renier.

.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il marchait sur le bord de route, errant sans aucun but, sans rien dans l'estomac depuis la veille non plus, une voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur, un homme entre deux âges lui proposa de monter.

Pourquoi pas ? Il grimpa et s'assit et l'homme se mit à parler, à l'interroger, à s'intéresser à lui alors que lui-même ne cherchait pas à s'intéresser à son propre cas.

Tout en parlant, un nouveau prénom apparut, Bobby mais à cette évocation, il sentit son cœur se serrer, si il savait Sammy vivant, il savait cet homme mort. Il devait lui être proche pour qu'il s'en rappelle avec tant de douleur.

.

L'homme, Harry si sa mémoire défaillante en réminiscence ne le trompait pas, lui offrit le déjeuner.

Où allez-vous ? D'où venez-vous ? Que faisiez-vous sur cette route ? Autant de questions auxquelles il était incapable de répondre. Mais... « Chez mon frère » sortit comme une évidence.

« Il vit où votre frère ? ».

« Je sais pas...Je sais plus...Ma batterie est morte...Je ne sais pas le contacter ».

« Vous vous rappelez pas du numéro ? ».

« Non » en vidant sa tasse de café.

« Pas de soucis...Montrez-moi votre bête » en tendant la main.

Au nom de bête, il sursauta comme s'il parlait de lui et non de son téléphone. Il finit par fouiller sa veste et le lui tendit.

« Pas nouveau le modèle » la mine renfrognée. « Mais j'peux t'arranger ça ».

« J'ai pas d'argent » en cassant le jaune de son œuf du bout de sa fourchette.

« Qui t'a parlé de payer quoi que ce soit ? » en repoussant sa casquette de base-ball.

« Personne ne fait jamais rien pour rien » et cet adage il s'en souvenait. On payait pour tout en chair ou en papier. Et même au prix de son âme.

« Mon pauv'vieux...T'as du sacrément en baver pour en arriver à de telles conclusions ».

.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la ville voisine, Harry lui reprit son téléphone et disparut dans une boutique spécialisée.

Dean croisa son regard dans le rétroviseur...Chasseur, fantômes, monstres et démons, sur ses points là aucun doute...il savait et son revolver coincé dans sa ceinture arrière était sa sécurité et la preuve de cette part-là de sa vie...Claire et nette.

.

Il sursauta quand Harry claqua sa portière en lui souriant.

« Tiens mon gars » en lui tendant son téléphone et un chargeur.

« Me...merci » sembla le juste mot à dire en cet instant même si il avait juste envie de claquer la porte en sens inverse.

Il ne voulait peut-être pas savoir tout compte fait, ce bordel intégral dans sa tête avait probablement une raison d'être. Pourquoi le ranger au risque de se prendre un mur de béton en pleine face ?

Harry perçut son malaise.

« Tu peux pas rester ton cul entre deux chaises ad vitam aeternam...Hum mon gars ».

« Ca aère mon trou du cul » sortit platement et tout naturellement Dean.

Harry explosa de rire. « Elle est pas mal celle-là, je vais la retenir » en redémarrant.

.

Ils finirent par se séparer à la sortie de la ville suivante. Harry lui donna de quoi se payer une chambre, de quoi manger et lui souhaita bonne chance.

Dean ne sut pas quoi lui dire à part un banal merci qui sembla pourtant lui suffire.

« A le revoyure Deano ».

A ce surnom, il tiqua. Un instant de réflexion et il leva la tête en regardant le ciel, quelque chose en lui se brisa.

Une nouvelle absence qui résonnait comme celle qu'il avait ressentie au prénom de Bobby.

Combien de morts sur son parcours ? Ce fichu puzzle qui, petit à petit, se reconstituait, il aurait voulu le balayer du revers de la main.

.

Il se dégotta une chambre dans un petit motel miteux dans le bas de la ville, ça lui permettrait de prendre deux nuits au lieu d'une.

Ca ne le dérangeait pas, on aurait dit qu'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de lieu. Il sourit.

« Dean Winchester » en sortant son portable et la batterie. Après une courte hésitation, il finit par le brancher et fila prendre une douche.

.

Froide et au jet lent et sans puissance mais peu importe, elle lui ressemblait, déglinguée comme lui.

Il alluma la télévision juste habillé de son boxer et zappa sur les informations. Il se souvenait de la date et s'étonna ne rien découvrir de vraiment nouveau. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas perdu le nord depuis longtemps. Un laps de temps, il lui manqua quelques jours ou mois de sa vie mais cela avait suffi à foutre sa mémoire sans-dessus dessous.

.

Un bip lui indiqua que son téléphone était chargé. Il mit plusieurs minutes à oser s'en saisir.

Plusieurs prénoms dont certains lui firent mal sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Kevin...

Garth...

Et puis Cass...

Cet étrange prénom-là lui fit plus mal que les autres, il n'en sut la raison et ne chercha pas à le savoir. Ne voulait pas savoir.

Mais quand il arrêta son répertoire sur Sam, là, son cœur s'emballa, trop vite, trop fort. Sa tête tourna, il courut aux toilettes et vomit dans la cuvette. Le téléphone toujours dans la main.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et ... « Dean ? » fit une voix à la fois surprise, inquiète et pleine d'espoir.

« Dean...Dean bordel...C'est toi ? » fit la voix plus insistante.

« Sa...Sammy » d'entendre sa voix, ce fut toute une part du puzzle de sa mémoire qui se remit en place. Encore une pièce.

« Sammy » il avait envie de pleurer, il ne savait même pas pourquoi...Il aurait voulu empêcher les larmes de déborder parce qu'il savait que Dean Winchester ne pleurait pas.

« Où es-tu ? Oh bordel Dean, ça fait des semaines que je te cherche ».

« Sammy...Je suis perdu ».

« T'es où ? Donne-moi l'adresse ».

« Je sais pas où je suis » se rendant compte soudain qu'il était égaré au milieu de nulle part et qu'il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir où.

« Je sais pas » répéta-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Tu es dans une chambre d'hôtel ? » le ton plus ferme, prenant le contrôle que Dean lui laissa sans chercher à le contrer.

« Oui ».

« Regarde son nom Dean...Y a pas de cartes ou que sais-je ? Je reste en ligne...Prends ton temps ».

Il se leva, écarta le rideau pour regarder l'enseigne lumineuse qui clignotait.

« Le Devil'strap » en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu...Tu es sûr ? ».

« Le Devil'strap...C'est un motel pourri...Je sais pas où je suis » en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

.

Pour la première fois, lui si sûr de lui, lui qui se fichait de sa mémoire en boxon, perdit pieds parce que cette voix de l'autre côté du téléphone, c'était celle de sa famille...C'était celle de Sam, son petit frère et qu'il n'était pas furieux, qu'il ne lui avait pas raccroché au nez...Il était donc pas si mauvais que ça malgré les morts qui parcouraient ses cauchemars.

.

« Dean...Va à l'accueil et demande-leur dans quelle ville tu te trouves ? ».

« Je... » en se regardant à moitié nu. « Je...Je te retéléphone » il eut juste le temps d'entendre son frère hurler son prénom.

Il le rappela mais Dean ne décrocha pas, il enfila un pantalon, prit son portable et fila torse nu jusqu'à l'entrée.

Assis derrière le comptoir le même gros mec qui l'avait accueilli le toisa.

« Pas de réclamations » grommela-t-il.

« C'est pas ça...On est où ici ? » en posant les deux mains sur le comptoir.

« Pardon ? » en reposant son magazine.

« Quelle ville ? Quel Etat ? ».

« T'es bourré ? » en levant un sourcil.

« REPONDEZ » hurla désespéré Dean.

« Lebanon, Kansas » bredouilla l'homme.

Il sentit ses jambes l'abandonner.

« Qu...quoi ? » la voix éteinte.

« Lebanon, Kansas » répéta-t-il.

Il quitta la réception, hagard, encore plus perdu qu'il ne l'était avant...Il savait où il était...Il était revenu chez lui.

Il rappela son frère.

« Bouge pas je sais où tu es » lui balança ce dernier.

.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre comme un automate, s'écroula sur son lit, la télévision toujours allumée.

Il tourna le visage vers celle-ci quand le présentateur se mit à évoquer des phénomènes étranges aperçus deux jours auparavant. Des corps morts aux yeux carbonisés. Des lumières aveuglantes d'un blanc plus pur que le blanc.

« Les anges » murmura Dean sans savoir pourquoi. Il fixa son téléphone...Cass...Castiel.

Il s'était souvenu des monstres et des démons et non des anges parce qu'ils étaient les deux.

.

Un bruit de moteur familier lui parvint, son téléphone vibra.

« Sammy ? ».

« Je suis là ».

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte n'osant l'ouvrir, n'osant faire face à ce passé qui allait ressurgir...Qu'allait-il en découler ?

.

Il le vit debout à côté de son Impala...Torse nu, perdu, téléphone encore allumé.

Sam tenait le sien contre son oreille le cherchant du regard et puis...

« Sammy » incapable d'avancer vers lui. Pétrifié.

Ce dernier l'aperçut et rangea son portable. Ils se regardèrent de loin. Dean fut pris d'un frisson et resserra les bras contre son torse nu. Ce fut là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié ses chaussures. Il fixa ses orteils et releva la tête.

« Dean » Son géant de frère se tenait face à lui.

« Sam...Sammy ».

« C'est...C'est bien toi ? » en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Oh merde » en le tirant vers lui et le serrant dans ses bras.

Dean n'avait pas défait les siens. Il se contenta de profiter de la chaleur de son cadet, enfuyant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes ainsi, Sam refusant de lâcher son frère, refusant de le perdre à nouveau.

« On ne se quitte plus jamais...Peu importe ce qu'il adviendra de nous » en posant sa main sur sa nuque pour resserrer son étreinte.

« Sammy » en dénouant enfin ses bras et le serrant à son tour.

« Viens...On rentre chez nous » en le prenant par l'épaule, laissant la porte de la chambre ouverte et dans la salle de bain, boots et veste en cuir.

Dans celle-ci, une lame s'illumina avant de disparaître.

.

wwwwwwwwwww

.

Et là, il se retrouvait devant ce miroir à répéter inlassablement son nom et prénom. Il tendit la main et toucha son reflet.

Sam et lui avaient repris la routine de ce qui avait dû être leur vie avant son blackout.

Il ne lui posa aucune question mais répondit à toutes celles que lui, lui posaient.

Ce fut comme cela qu'il sut pour Bobby et pour Ellen et Jo. Ca lui fit mal mais le souvenir était là, il savait, il devait juste remettre les pièces à la bonne place.

Il connaissait les morts et les vivants.

Ce fut plus dur quand il lui parla de Kevin. Sam ne lui cacha rien, pas un seul détail mais jamais en évoquant d'autres prénoms que ceux déjà cités par son frère.

.

Dean sortit de la salle de bain...Il restait des noms mais il se refusait à savoir parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il poserait les dernières pièces aux bons endroits.

.

Lors d'un déjeuner, il évoqua Crowley. Son frère se crispa mais il lui avait promis la vérité et il la lui dit.

« Comment ? ».

« Comment quoi ? » en refermant un vieux grimoire et se tournant vers lui.

« Comment ? » en lui montrant son avant-bras marqué, tout en buvant sa bière.

« C'est la marque de Caïn ».

« Je sais...C'est pas ça que je veux savoir ».

« Tu es mort et puis... ».

« Je sais...Sammy » insista Dean.

« Tu te refuses à citer son prénom » en levant le regard sur lui.

« Il...Il est » parce que petit à petit, le puzzle s'était recomposé et qu'il ne restait plus que lui à évoquer.

« Je sais pas...Personne ne sait...j'ai cherché à savoir mais... ».

« Ces morts...Le mec de la télé en a parlé ».

« Je sais pas non plus ».

« SAMMY » tonna Dean. « Ne me mens pas...ne me mens plus » le supplia Dean.

« Je te jure ».

« Je veux pas prononcer son nom » en posant la bouteille vide sur la table et se levant.

« Tu le devras bien » osa Sam. « Il fut ton meilleur et seul ami, Dean...La seule personne qui un jour a failli compter plus que moi ».

« Personne n'a jamais compté plus que toi ».

« Oui et c'est bien là le souci parce qu'il n'y a jamais rien qui a compté plus pour lui que toi ».

« Je...Je sais et je veux pas en parler ».

« Comme tu veux mais moi, j'en envie d'en parler parce que c'était mon ami aussi ».

« Etait » murmura Dean en tournant le dos à son frère.

« C'est compliqué » baissant la voix.

« Tais-toi...Je veux pas savoir...je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher » en s'éloignant.

Sam ne dit rien parce qu'il avait promis à son frère de le laisser avancer à son rythme, il avait mis des jours à encaisser chaque nouveau pan de sa vie, des plus lumineuses aux plus sombres.

Castiel, l'ange qui l'avait sauvé de la perdition, celui-là même qui avait chuté avec eux, qui à nouveau avait fait un pacte et Dean n'était pas prêt à entendre lequel tout comme il n'était pas prêt à écouter son frère lui parler du monstre qu'il avait dû devenir pour le sauver lui.

Personne ne méritait qu'on sacrifie autant pour un autre...Certainement pas lui, certainement pas eux.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et but plus que de raison. Il s'endormit et le lendemain, lui et son frère reprirent la route.

Plus de mensonges, à chaque question posée, une réponse et Sam attendit en vain que Dean pose celle dont il se refusait d'entendre l'écho. Il espérait en vain que son frère lui demande « Où tu vas ? » quand Sam lui disait « Je reviens ». Mais rien, le silence. Il ne voulait juste pas savoir.

.

wwwwwwwwww

.

Le destin en décida autrement parce qu'il est ce puzzle à reconstituer et qu'éviter une vérité ne fait pas d'elle une absente.

.

Cinq mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour de Dean au bunker. Il ne redevint pas le Dean léger à l'humour caustique même si parfois il lui arrivait de retrouver son sarcasme légendaire mais il ne redevint pas non plus le Dean froid et distant qu'il avait été avant de sombrer.

Il parlait avec son frère, il était avec lui et pas à côté de lui comme une ombre. Ca suffit à Sam, il se dit que le sang sur ses mains valait bien ça même si... Il referma ses mains en sentant la bile remonter le long de sa gorge...même si...ses ongles enfonçant sa chair.

.

« C'est toi » en arrêtant l'Impala sur le bord de la route. « C'est toi la dernière pièce du puzzle » gronda l'aîné, les larmes aux yeux.

« Dean » en baissant la tête.

« Où est-il ? ».

« Je ».

« Plus de mensonge Sammy...Où est Castiel ? » en se tournant vers lui.

« Dean...Je le devais...Je devais te sauver ».

« OU EST-IL SAMMY ? » en serrant le volant, les jointures à présent blanches.

Il vit son cadet se prendre le visage entre les mains.

« Dean...Je suis tellement désolé ».

« SAMMY » en l'attrapant par le col pour l'obliger à le regarder, Sam pleurait.

« Il n'est pas mort, je le sais, je sens ce genre de chose » la voix froide mais plus calme.

« St Lorenzo » marmonna le cadet.

« C'est quoi ? ».

« Un Institut au Nord de la ville ».

« Quel genre d'Institut ? ».

« Pour handicapés mentaux » après une courte hésitation.

« Cass n'est pas fou » d'une voix blanche. « Il ne l'est plus, il ne l'a jamais été vraiment...C'est un ange ».

« Cette grâce volée... » commença Sam.

« Qu'est-ce que ça vient foutre avec toi BORDEL SAMMY ! ».

« Il était mourant...Il était perdu...Il voulait te sauver ».

« Non » en relâchant Sam. « Non » en détournant son regard sur la route.

« Il a pactisé avec Métatron, il savait qu'il le duperait, je le savais aussi mais c'était la seule solution ».

« C'était son idée ? ».

Au silence de Sam, il sut que non.

« Tu l'as sciemment sacrifié ».

« Je devais te sauver, il le voulait aussi » en essuyant ses larmes.

« Comment ? ».

« Il... ».

« Il quoi ? ».

« Il est en toi ».

« Pardon ? » en se tournant dubitatif vers Sam.

« Son énergie est en toi, celle qu'il a volé à Métatron...Seule cette puissance pouvait contrer un démon comme toi...Tu étais différent...Tu ETAIS le démon ».

« Je comprends rien » dans un souffle.

« La marque te garde en vie...Castiel a juste tué le démon en toi ».

« Que viens-tu faire là-dedans ? ».

Un long silence.

« Je l'ai égorgé » dans un souffle, presqu'un murmure, en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

« Tu...Tu quoi ? » d'une voix étouffée.

« Je voulais te sauver et c'était le seul moyen ».

« SORS ».

« Dean ».

« FOUS LE CAMP » retenant ses larmes.

« NON...Cass et moi, on a fait ça pour toi, je lui ai promis de ne pas t'abandonner, je lui ai promis de rester près de toi, de te protéger parce qu'il ne pouvait plus le faire ».

« DEHORS » en lui crachant sa haine au visage. « Tu te rends compte que je vais devoir vivre avec ça ! » en se pointant du doigt.

« Je vis avec ça depuis le jour où j'ai posé cette lame sur sa gorge, depuis le jour il m'a laissé faire ce geste sans réagir, il ne s'est même pas défendu » en hurlant sa détresse.

« LA FERME ».

« J'ai fait ça pour toi ».

« JE T'AI RIEN DEMANDE ».

« Je suis ton frère, je t'aime ».

« C'était mon ami...MON ami » la voix brisée par le chagrin et la colère.

« C'était le mien aussi » d'une voix étranglée.

.

Ils restèrent ainsi au bord de la route dans un silence entrecouper de larmes et de haine contenue.

Petit à petit, la mémoire de Dean se compléta, saignante et douloureuse.

« J'aurais préféré mourir » murmura-t-il.

« J'aurais préféré que tu sois mort » répliqua Sam, en essuyant ses larmes.

« Montre-moi le chemin » en redémarrant.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Il gara l'Impala devant St Lorenzo, un hôpital de campagne qui ressemblait en rien à un Institut médical. On aurait dit une résidence secondaire de riche propriétaire.

Dean se tourna vers Sam.

« Je lui devais bien ça » en sortant. Dean le suivit, la portière grinça et claqua sur la dernière parcelle d'hier. L'ultime pièce.

Ils traversèrent un long couloir, Dean fut surpris de n'y voir pratiquement que des enfants et très peu d'adultes mais ne dit rien.

L'infirmière les mena silencieusement jusqu'au jardin, immense plaine de jeux en plein air.

« Sammy » en se tournant vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que... » son regard se posa alors sur un homme assis sur l'herbe, en position tailleur. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, à ses cheveux ébouriffés et à cette façon de pencher la tête sur le côté.

« Oh merde » en se serrant les cheveux dans les mains, la gorge nouée.

.

Et puis un miracle dans ce paradis perdu, il l'entendit rire aux éclats...Son Castiel riait et ça lui serra tellement le cœur qu'il en éprouva du mal à respirer.

Il osa finalement bouger et s'avança à pas lent, petit à petit, et se plaça debout devant lui.

Castiel dans toute sa naïveté retrouvée. Il riait aux éclats en regardant un dessin animé sur une tablette posée sur ses jambes croisées. Dean sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et s'accroupit.

« Hey Cass » la voix au bord de la rupture.

Celui-ci cessa de rire aussitôt et doucement releva la tête vers lui.

« Dean ? » en tiquant perplexe puis son visage s'illumina. Il lâcha sa tablette et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Dean » en le serrant de toutes ses forces manquant l'étouffer.

« Salut Buddy » en ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser les larmes couler, le serrant à son tour.

« Tu es là...J'ai été gentil tu sais...Et Sam, il m'a donné des films » de sa voix rauque d'adulte parlant comme l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais été.

Heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Je vois ça » en s'écartant difficilement de l'étreinte de son ami.

« Tu pleures ? » en tendant la main pour essuyer ses larmes.

« Ce sont des larmes de joie Buddy » en croisant ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui parlaient mieux que les mots.

Il tiqua à nouveau. Dubitatif.

« C'est parce que je suis content de te revoir...Ca faisait si longtemps...Tu m'as manqué ».

« Longtemps » répéta Castiel avec cet air si sérieux qui le rendait tellement lui.

« Tu veux regarder le film avec moi ? » soudain tout sourire.

« Sûr » fit Dean, en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

.

Sam les observa à l'écart comme l'étranger qu'il était soudain devenu, Castiel laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean qui le serra contre lui. Jamais Sam ne se le pardonnerait, il vivrait et mourrait avec ce sang sur les mains, ce geste ultime, celui de sacrifier un ami, leur seul ami mais Métatron lui avait promis la vie sauve et peu importe la forme qu'elle prit, Castiel n'avait jamais paru aussi heureux qu'en cet instant et au fond, Sam se demandait si ce n'était pas le cas pour son frère aussi.

Il sursauta quand Castiel se remit à rire à nouveau en pointant du doigt l'écran. Dean sourit entre ses larmes en l'embrassant sur le front avec tendresse.

Castiel, être millénaire, ange du seigneur se retrouvait ici, éternel enfant, gorge tranchée par son ami pour sauver la raison même de son existence une deuxième fois de la perdition. Ultime sacrifice.

Mais dans celui-ci, il y eut une récompense, le bonheur innocent d'un être qui avait tout perdu par amour de l'humanité.

.

Ils lui rendirent visite toutes les semaines peu importe les enquêtes ou les chasses en cours, jamais Dean n'en manqua une.

Jamais leur amitié ne fut aussi pure et aussi dénuée d'intérêt que depuis ce jour de leurs retrouvailles.

.

Petit à petit, toute la vie de Dean s'était reconstituée et une pièce supplémentaire s'était rajoutée au puzzle.

Celle du bonheur dans toute sa simplicité.

.

Dean resta avec son frère comme il s'en était tous deux fait la promesse, mais s'ils ne se mentirent plus et ne se quittèrent plus, rien ne fut plus jamais pareil entre eux.

Tant les choix de l'un que de l'autre les avaient séparés, irrémédiablement. Ils n'auraient été frères, ils se seraient quittés pour ne plus se retrouver mais ils s'aimaient.

Les liens du sang sont indéfectibles.

Tout comme celui qui unissait un ange et son protégé.

.

The end.

.

**Ce Castiel heureux en enfant géant, c'est celui de son paradis, l'autiste au cerf-volant.**

**Il est un peu la rédemption de Dean qui n'a plus à cacher ses émotions ni ses sentiments, il peut être enfin lui-même face à cette innocence perdue.**

**J'espère que ce petit os vous a plu.**

**On se retrouve soit demain pour « Au-delà des ombres » soit pour la 4eme partie de **

**« L'œil du Puma » jeudi prochain.**

**Mille mercis.**


End file.
